


The Star I Wished On

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Emma gets surprised by a man from her past.<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 684<br/><b>Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 03 - What I wish for</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star I Wished On

**The Star I Wished On**  
 **Characters:** Emma Swan /August Booth (Pinocchio), Henry, Killian Jones (Hook)   
**Rating:** G/K  
 **Summary:** Emma gets surprised by a man from her past.  
 **Word Count:** 684  
 **Written for Universe, The Phase 3 Fic 03 - What I wish for**

 

 

 **The Star I Wished On**  
Emma walked down the street caring a cup of coffee. She was late to pick up Henry at his sleep over. She was walking fast and focused on the excuse she was going to give henry for being late.

“Emma! Wait up!” A man’s voice called out.

She stopped and looked around to see who was calling her name.

A man with three day stubble ran up to her. “Emma I have been looking for you. You aren’t exactly easy to find.”

“Do I know you?” Emma asked. “I have a Taser and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“Just a Taser?” He laughed. “You know me but I don’t think you remember me.”

“What does that mean?” Emma started walking again.

“Are you going to get Henry? He may remember me.” The man fell into step with her.

“You need to move on, buddy. I’m not in the mood for games.” Emma said.

“Then we will have to do this the traditional way.” He said. He grabbed her and kissed her.

There was a flash of something that flowed out from them.

Emma dropped her coffee and melted into his chest. They kissed for a few seconds and parted breathless. 

“August?” Emma stared at him with wide eyes. Her head was full of images. Her real memories?

“Yes Emma. It’s me.” August smiled. “I wasn’t sure that would work but your dad seemed convinced it would.”

“The last time I saw you were an 8 year old.” Emma said. “Wait! You’ve seen my parents?”

“Yes. They sent me with a message. Hook is looking for you too. It seems he thinks you and he are true love. It seems that not the case, huh?”

“Never was.” Emma said. “I’m late and Henry is going to be upset with me. Come on you can explain how you aged twenty something years since I saw you last.”

“It happened when we went back to the Enchanted Forest.” August said as they started walking. “It seems it counteracted the magic from Storybrooke.”

“Storybrooke? That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. Wait, I remember Storybrooke. How is that possible?”

“I broke the fake memory spell Regina put on you.” August explained.

“How are they? They must be worried about me to send you.” Emma said. “How did you get here?”

“Jefferson’s has a new hat.” August said. “I have to get you and Henry there as soon as possible. They are waiting for us.” 

“How am I going to explain this to Henry?” Emma shook her head. “He is never going to remember you.”

“August!” Henry said as he got off the stoop where he was sitting.

“Hey Kid.” August said with a grin as he looked at Emma.

“The kiss broke the spell on both of us.” Emma nodded.

“We are going to enchanted forest, Kid.” August said. “You need to pack.”

“I’m ready now.” Henry said.

“Wait, we can’t just leave we need to take care of some things first. Emma said.

“What is more important than helping your parents with the new threat to their kingdom?” August asked.

“Are we coming back?” Henry asked.

“If you want to but I think once you get there you are going to want to stay. So should we go, Princess?”

“Princess?” Emma looked confused.

“Yes and he is a Prince.” August said. “You need to get used to that you know.”

Emma nodded. “Fine. How are we getting there?”

“With this.” August held up a magic bean. “Come on we can do it in the alley over there.”

“What about packing some clothes firs?” Emma asked. “Or maybe a toothbrush. I’ve been there, there aren’t any drugstores.”

“Mom, we need to go now. It must be important if they sent someone to get us.” 

Emma thought for a second. “Let’s go.”

The trio walked into the alley. Emma looked around to make sure no one was looking. August dropped the bean and a portal formed. They joined hands and jumped in.

A few blocks away, a swarthy pirate knocked on a door and got no answer.      


End file.
